


Canon in D

by oreob1tch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, when Sherlock plays violin, John just sits with his mouth shut and listens. Not today though.<br/>Sherlock plays something that John hasn't heard before; that makes his eyes water, his tummy tingle, his mouth dry, heart melt and hand suddenly reaching for Sherlock's one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canon in D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :) Another little Johnlock fanfiction. This one is not very long but I really enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry for all typos that I made (if I even did) . If you want me to write something for you directly or any other Sherlock ship, let me know! :) ♥

Usually, Sherlock plays violin only when he's sad (or in a state as close as possible to sadness in Sherlock's world) or when he needs to deeply concentrate.  
But today, he plays too without any particular reason. There's no case to solve or something to be sad about.  
John listens ton the beautiful melody that Sherlock's creating with just moves of his hands.

John is sure he has never heard this melody before but he is so not going to ask what it is. Mainly because it's possible that Sherlock is composing. And he's always so annoyed when John asks what it is.  
"Does it sound familiar to you? Damn it, I need it to be original!" he said everytime John asked. Little does he know that it always sounds original. John is just not really familiar with this type of music.

John quietly closes the door of the bedroom and tip toes to the living room. Sherlock's standing in the middle of the room. The melody is obviously much louder now, when John stands right next to the source. But it still sounds so soft and he likes it, a lot.  
Sitting down on the couch, his eyes are still glued on Sherlock. 

His expression changes completely, when he's playing and it's more than crystal clear that he loves doing this.  
John continues staring, literally inhaling the music and he can feel his heart melt. Those sweet tones really touches his heart. He wants to speak up but decides not to, because he really doesn't want Sherlock to stop playing.

He expects Sherlock to stop himself soon anyway, because who would enjoy other people staring at them?  
What he doesn't expect is Sherlock turning around and staring right back at him. 

His friend's cold eyes usually warm up when he's playing and today is no exception. The beautiful green-ish blue colour seems to be even more mesmerizing and gorgeous.

John swallows the lump in his throat. He tries not to gawp at Sherlock but... when did he become so attractive? Wait, he has always been but why did John never noticed? Or more like, why did he never admitted to himself what he feels?

And now, as they are looking at each other, John finally admits that he may be attracted to his best friend.

"Pachelbal; Canon in D." Sherlock says in his usual cool tone. John blinks and smiles. 

"It was beautiful. I wouldn't mind listening to it for a bit longer."

Sherlock shakes his head. "Actually, I need to talk to you, John."

John sighs, They haven't talked properly in ages because he was busy in work and Sherlock didn't look like he wants to spend time with John. Not that he knows why.

"Oh? So suddenly you wanna talk?"

he looks at him and Sherlock turns around so he's facing the mirror on the wall and he is looking at John's reflection. 

"Can you please just shut up and listen?"

John opens his mouth to say something sassy but then closes it again. Pointless.

"Look, I know wehaven't talked properly for days but... remember when I told you that sometimes I didn't talk for days?"

Of course John remembers. It's one of the first things Sherlock told him.

"Yeah, this was the case. I needed to think."

John waits for him to continue but Sherlock is quiet. "And? What were you thinking about?"

Sherlcok takes a deep breath and looks at his hand. "Remember how I found out the password for The Woman's phone?"

John nods. "Yes. You realized that she's in love with you. So the password was I AM SHERLOCKED."

Sherlock looks at his hand again and nods as well. "Yes. But how? What were the signs?"

"Her pulse quicken and her pupils were dilated." John still doesn't understand what is Sherlock trying to say-

"Take my hand, JOhn."

The said man reaches for his friend's hand. As soon as their fingers meet, John can feel the shivers running down his spine. His fingers slide lower to wrap around his wrist as Sherlock does the same. Their pulse quicken almost at the same time. When John realizes what's going on, he looks up at Sherlock and gasps. His eyes are almost black, he can barely see the irises.

"The pupil of your eye can expand 45 percent while looking at someone you love." Sherlock whispers. John frowns as his friend continues. "Look at yourself in the mirror."

So John does exactly what he's told. His own pupils are dilated.

"You're in love with me, John."

"But that means you're in love with me as well."

His breathe hitches as Sherlock leans in. His lips are soft but kisses rough. John is not complaining. He loves it.

"I love you, John Hamish Watson."

John can't help but smile like an idiot as he pecks Sherlock's lips.

"And I'm in love with you."


End file.
